


告别

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: 这是一场漫长的告别





	告别

我正在同你做一场漫长的告别，我不清楚它具体是什么时候开始的，也不知道它何时才会结束。  
你第一次见到我，是在你五岁的时候。你偷偷从幼稚园的墙上翻下来，在水泥地上摔了个四脚朝天。你顾不上这样的“出逃”需要低调行事，毫不犹豫就因疼痛而放声大哭起来。我那会儿正漫无目的地在街上乱走，然后听见了你的哭号。  
在此之前我从未见过你幼年时期的模样，我曾经想象过，觉得你会是那种披着被单举着晾衣杆两脚踏在床上扮演国王的臭屁小鬼，或者是被小女孩子团团围住争着让你扮演过家家里的爸爸的家伙。

可是，谁知道呢，你居然是这样一幅鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸的小脏猫模样。你抱着摔痛的手在那儿一刻不停地哀嚎着，金发全部耷拉下来，让人忍不住要走过来把你抱起好好哄一哄。我是这么想的，也是这么做的，唯一的不同就是，我没法开口说话。但是好歹我温柔的动作还是起到了一定的安慰作用的，你在我的臂弯里渐渐停止哭泣，毫无自觉地把眼泪鼻涕糊在了我的衣服上，然后扬起脸看我。  
用浩瀚的星辰宇宙或是无垠的大海来形容你的眼睛都是远远不够的，我只能说，你那仰头的一瞬间能让一切喧嚣都绝尘而去，澄澈的光芒破碎在你的蓝色瞳仁里，让人忘记所有的苦难。

对你来说我们就是这么认识的，你在一个“逃离幼稚园”的日子里遇到了一个陌生人，后来这个陌生人就莫名其妙的成为了你的好朋友。陌生人认识你的家人，熟知你的一切。他每天会代替你忙碌的父母接你上下园，假期里带你出去玩。虽然这个陌生人不会说话，但你一点都不介意。你和陌生人共度的时光一直持续到了你十六岁那一年。  
对你来说是这样的，可与我而言却不是。我在十七岁的时候遇到你，那会儿我正好因为成绩下滑一个人倚着天台上的栏杆生闷气，你以为是哪个同学想不开要跳楼就冲过来一把抱住我说“天涯何处无芳草，何必如此想不开。”

我们的相遇让人啼笑皆非，但这丝毫没有影响到我们后来的相识相知。我不想再多赘述我们两人是怎样形影不离亲密无间了，我只知造物弄人，幸福恍若清风，一拂而过，我甚至都没来得及要同你告别，就只能眼睁睁看着你的躯体冰冷僵硬，你的音容笑貌不再，你的一切都化作灰烟，哪里都有你，又哪里都再找不见你。  
你的骨灰火化那天后，我便没法再出声说话了。我掉的眼泪并不多，一切痛苦都被深深埋葬在心底。  
我同上帝祷告，祈求他应允我同你告别，他同意了。

于是我就回去遇到了五岁的你。

你十七岁那年被人绑架，我去救出你的时候不小心受了伤。等我们到达安全的地方等待救援，你止不住我的大量出血，你抖的很厉害。  
你一定不明白我为什么在这个时候还能笑得出来。我忘了我说不了话，但我还是张着嘴一字一句无声地念着我准备了很久的告别。  
我说，那个时候一句话都没留下就走的你真是过分至极。虽然我知道你不是故意的，但还是觉得心有不甘啊。  
不过现在好了，现在我们能好好地说了。

我可不想说一些你要好好照顾自己的陈词滥调，那太浪费时间。我只会重复你最想听的那几句话，一直重复地说，一直说。从说到你掉下眼泪，再说到你笑为止。  
我会哄你说没关系的，一年之后你又会重新遇见我了。

我会给予你最长情的陪伴，大概，这才是我所说的漫长的告别了吧


End file.
